The present invention relates to a cup holder tray for an armrest of an automobile. More specifically, in the cup holder tray installed in the armrest which is selectively used by deploying it from the rear seat, or by housing it in the rear seat, a stopper is provided, which restricts a cup holder from protruding in a state wherein the armrest is housed in the rear seat, so as to improve a merchantability and a convenience.